My Yellow Vixen
by XxXDragonManXxX
Summary: When Renamon and Adam talk about their relationship. Renamon begins to question the relationship she is in with BlackRenamon. This story is from a dream I had


**_This is a one-shot story of a dream I had last night. This has no relation to any of my other stories. Enjoy_**

I stood on the balcony, over looking the city landscape. My eyes slowly scanning for my partner to return from her normal walk around the city. My arms lazily leaned on the railing as my eyes caught the last few moments of sunlight. A weak smile crossed my lips as I feel the night coming closer to me. A few moments later, the yellow vixen appeared next to me and stood at my side. So brave, so noble,...so beautiful.

"So did you find him?" My voice quiet as I spoke to my partner. The Renamon looked over to me. Her sky blue eyes having a caring glow to them as she stared into my eyes.

"Yes, we sat and talked for a few hours over by the shipping yards." Her voice had a happy, love stuck tone to it. I forced a smile upon my lips. My gaze shifted back to the city landscape, my heart falling out of my chest. Deep within me, I always had feelings for her. But I could never express them, so they stayed within me. Now I wished I would of at least made more of an effort to try to show her that I loved her. She must of sensed I was saddened by something, because she walked closer to me and gently wrapped her arms around my lonely figure. Her head sat on my left shoulder, trying to see what I was seeing. We always had a close bond when it came to tamer and digimon, but this was the first time she had done this. Could this be my chance to tell her how I feel?

"Rena....I..." Those were the only words I could force out. I hung my head to the right, my heart crying out but I couldn't say those dear things I wanted to. She smiled and nuzzled her muzzle up against my left cheek. Her fur so soft to my human skin. I turn my head slightly to the left so I could look into her eyes. "I know that we are only partners and we have obligations that we must fill but..." My voice shaking slightly. "But ever since we became partners. I've always had feeling for you and now since we are mature, those feelings have only grew." I was finally able to say it, though my words were shaky. The Renamon's expression did not change, a happy passionate smile stayed upon her muzzle.

"I have had the same feelings for you Adam but,..." She paused for a moment, that happy passionate smile fading. All I could think is _"Here comes the heartache." _"I have desires that, unfortunately, cannot be filled by you. If they could, I would ask you to be my mate." Even though her words felt like knifes to me, her voice was struck with sorrow. A few tears started to fall from her cheeks as she continued to look at me. I forced a weak smile and very gently hugged her.

"It's alright...I understand." It was true, my mind understood her. But my heart did not. A few moments later, I called it a night and went to bed. Renamon stayed out on the balcony watching the stars in the black night sky.

The next morning I was awoken by a light pounding on my glass door that led to the outside balcony. My drowsy body stood up and slowly made it's way to the glass door. As I opened the shades to open the door, a familiar figure stood behind them. It was the BlackRenamon that Renamon has been seeing. Half of me wanted to close the shades and ignore him but if I did that, Renamon would just become angry with me. And she was not one you wanted to anger...I slowly unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

"Dude, it's 6 o'clock in the morning. On a Saturday! This better be a matter of life and death." On days I had off from work, I would at least sleep until 10 or 11 am. So I was pretty pissed off to be woken up this early by the digimon that was eventually going to mate with Renamon.

"Is Renamon here?" His voice was concerned but I was too tired to realize his tone. I lazily looked over to the cot that was next to my bed, it was empty.

"Nope. She's probably out training or watching the sunrise at the pier like she normally does." My voice starting to become more pissy.

"I was already at the pier and I looked in all of her normal training area's. She wasn't there." The BlackRenamon's voice was becoming more worried. I sighed slightly and leaned up against the glass door.

"Tell you what. You go back to the where ever you hang out at and when she comes back, I'll tell her that you are looking for her. Alright? Cool. See ya." I began to close the door only to be stopped by his right paw.

"Adam please. We need to find her." His voice was concerned about Renamon. I sighed and looked at him, my blood slightly boiling from the thought of him holding Rena's heart.

"Fine....But I'm only doing this for her. Not you. Understand?" My voice still hostile towards him. The BlackRenamon nods takes his hand off of the door. "Meet me down by the garage, I'll be down in a few minutes." My voice slightly less hostile. As he left and after I closed the door, I ran my hands through my hair. Now that I was more aware of my surroundings, I could think more clearly. This was unlike Renamon, she always told me where she was going and a estimated time when she would return. My heart sunk again as my mind began to race through the possible things that could of happened. I quickly shook my head to rid those thoughts and I quickly got dressed. On my way out, I grabbed my keys, wallet, and cellphone.

BlackRenamon was standing outside of the large metal door as I opened the garage. I walked over to the back wall and grabbed the black and chrome helmet that hung at eye level. The other kitsune like digimon walked inside and stood a few feet from me. I hung onto the helmet with an abnormal grip. My free hand went into my pocket and pulled out a small key, I slowly walked over to a covered up object that was more long than it was tall. I pulled back the cover to reveal a 1998 Kawasaki Ninja 900r that was Kawasaki green with black pinstripes on the plastics.

"Start looking on every sky scrapper that has a good view of the entire city and anything of higher ground. I'll start looking in all the parks." I climbed on the bike and started it up, the engine roaring to life. The rich fumes from the exhaust quickly filled the garage. I quickly placed the helmet upon my head and fastened the straps. My left hand came up and flipped the shield open. "What the hell are you doing, get going you stupid ass! You were so desperate to find her earlier, so let's go!" I snapped the throttle and sped out of the garage, heading for the nearest park and working my way from there.

I stop at a empty intersection and I quickly look down at my watch. It was already 3:30pm and there was no sign of Renamon. BlackRenamon was having the same luck, we met each about an hour ago to tell each other of our progress. Nothing. I slam my hand on the gas tank and hang my head slightly. The light turned green and I sped across the intersection, heading for the last few parks.

Just like the previous parks, they were empty with no sign of the yellow vixen. One park remained, it was the park that we always use to go to when I first got my motorcycle endorsement license. It was a small park by a private lake just outside of town. I snapped the throttle more and the bike lurched forward, heading towards the park.

It would take a normal person roughly an hour to reach the park from where I stared from, but I made it in under twenty minutes. I took the back roads so I could race towards the park. At one time, the speed of the bike buried the needle. This bike's speedometer went up to 210 mph. I pulled into the parks entrance slowly, my eyes scanning the area. The bike slowly lurched forward on the broken pavement. I parked the bike in the space closest to the lake. My right hand turned the ignition key and shut off the engine, I slowly reached up and removed my helmet. I got off the bike slowly and stretched my legs, they were slightly stiff for riding so long. The helmet hung from my right hand as I slowly walked to the edge of the lake. I sat down on the eroding bank, my knees up to my chest. My eyes slowly scanned the landscape, but nothing. I sighed deeply and laid back against the grass, my eyes looking up to the sky; hoping to find the answer to the question he has been asking all day.

As the park turned back silent, I could hear the faint sound of crying. I looked off to my right, but there was no one there. Yet the crying became easier to hear once the landscape turned quiet. I stood up and walked in the direction of the crying. The treeline became closer and the volume of the crying increased. My gaze turned up towards the trees. As I stood next to a large Maple tree, I looked up through the foliage. I smiled happily as my eyes set upon the yellow vixen. I sit down against the tree trunk, making as much noise as possible.

The vixen looks down to see her Tamer beneath her, tears still falling from her fur covered cheeks. "A...Ad...Adam?" She managed to choke out through her tears. The Renamon couldn't believe that he was here.

"Me and your 'boyfriend' have been looking for you all day. He's really worried about you." I said softly, though he said 'boyfriend' in a disgusted manor. "I can't believe you remember this place, we haven't been here in years." The vixen's tears stop for a moment, her gaze over the small park.

"This was my favorite place to go with you. It was always so peaceful and quiet." Her voice was soft to my ears. I look up at her, a warm smile across my face.

"You came here to think and get away from him, didn't you? Only we know of this place." My voice quiet. The vixen moved from her spot on the branch above me and sat right next to me, our legs touching. She placed her right paw on my left leg and looked at me with her beautiful eyes. It was apparent to me that she had crying for hours upon hours. I lifted my left hand and wiped away the few tears that remained on her fur. My lips had a soft smile across them. "So what is bothering you Rena? And don't tell me it's nothing, I know you too well." She shifted her gaze down to her lap and sighed quietly.

"After last night, you got me thinking about my relationship with BlackRenamon." I listen closely to her. "He's a great male and he has so many thing to offer but," She paused. "He doesn't know me like you do." The vixen brought her gaze back up to my eyes. Her eyes shown so much love at that moment. We looked at each other for what seemed like only second but was actually minutes. "Can I ask something?" Her voice had a passionate tone to it. I nod my head.

"Of course Rena, anything." My voice almost not audible. She looked straight into my eyes, her blue eyes so beautiful.

"Would you be my mate?" Her voice was quiet and soft, as if she only wanted me to hear it. I smile warmly and nod my head.

"Of course I would be your mate Rena." Our lips inch closer, they were almost touching.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The sound of my little brother pounding on my door woke me up. I slowly woke up and looked around, I was in my room. My gaze went to the side of my bed, there was no cot. No Renamon. I sighed and got up to answer my door.

**_I am still currently working on A Second Life, but the first chapter is proving harder than it should. Hopefully with writing this, the writing with A Second Life will go more smoothly. Until next time, XxXDragonManXxX out. _**


End file.
